Missing
by Horror.Pixie
Summary: NY Times: "A mysterious sequence of murders have been reported through out FORKS, If anyone has any idea or witnessed anything contact crime stoppers" The man put down the paper and picked up his gun and knife and was now ready to persure his next target.
1. The Beginning Of A Thread

* * *

**_Okay, Well this is my first FanFic EVER. And im writing apon a series of songs that creates the clues as to who the 'Murderer' is. Through out this story Characters change within themselves and others. P.S : i dont have very good grammar or Spelling... so sorry to anyone now._**

_**Summery:** NY Times: "A mysterious sequence of murders have been reported through out NYC, If anyone has any idea or witnessed anything contact crime stoppers" The man put down the paper and picked up his gun and knife and was now ready to persue his next target._

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters except the ones i make up!._

* * *

**3rd person. (I't wont always be in 3rd person)**

The door of her apartment creaked open. Unknowingly Lauren was on the shower.

High security was in place in the hotel, but tonight will change the way many people live including Lauren.

Looking at her face Lauren leans in closer to make sure that it was only on the mirror not her, the white tiles on the bathroom floor were slippery from the steam. Wiping away the steam collected on the mirror with her towel, she noticed blood on the towel. Confused, knowing that it wasn't her "time-of-the-month" yet, she put the towel under the sink and washed off the blood and put it into the washing basket. Finally satisfied, Lauren set out of the bathroom.

After entering the kitchen, the hotels room phone goes off. Unsure, Lauren hesitantly picks up the phone.

"Hello?" Lauren asked

"I know who you are?" a dark whisper came through the receiver "And where you are, who you work with and I also know that you're looking through the kitchen window" Then a dark chuckle comes echoes through the phone and throughout the apartment. Lauren steps away from the window.

Lauren's eyes dart around the room, nothing was out of place "Who are you?" she said shakily.

"Well I could be many people" another laugh came through the phone "I could be your best friend, a bell hop, the man you tried to seduce last night but I might as well tell you that I'm neither of them. I'm the one that will watch and see, I've been learning about you and your friends for awhile now. I also know what I want and if I don't get." There was a long pause.

Lauren couldn't bare it anymore, she ran for the coat closet for her coat.

"Where is my coat?" Lauren said out loud as she tried to find it.

'Drip, Drip' Lauren felt the top of her head, there was a wet patch.

"Huh, my hair must be still wet" She lifted up her hand.

Lauren was about to go into shock.

Because not only did she find her coat but there on the top of the closet was a waitress with her coat and blood dripping from her mouth onto Lauren's head.

Before Lauren could even make a noise, she was dead.

The apartment door opened.

All that was heard was a man's laugh fading down the hallway.

* * *

**_Okay, Well thats the first chapter.... Please Review... PLEASE!_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**


	2. A Day That Changed All

**_Alrighty.. this is the next chapter.. umm sorry it took awhile to write another chapter.. but iv been writing my other storys but here it is._**

**BPOV**

"That's all I heard" An elderly man said "A scream, nothing else. There were no fingerprints, nothing; it was if it was planned that way"

"That's all I can get so far, but I'll keep you posted through the show. Now back to you Nevada" Alice said as she posted off from her report at a Hotel murder.

Sighing "I know Lauren and you have been friends for awhile" Charlie said as he got up off the old broken arm chair and put his shoulders around me.

Unable to say anything I just nodded looking at the television with wide crying eyes.

*******

Everyone was devastated at the loss of our close friend. The funeral was a sad time, seeing everyone from high school and her family was hard. Over time it we became close, she stopped her bitching and actually became nice. We went for coffee once a week and talked about anything that pops in our heads. The only thing we don't talk about is the Cullen's.

They were like my family, I actually thought I belonged. Sweet, caring, was not their meant to be, usual behaviour. But they weren't normal, they were vampires. Yes they drink blood, but not human blood, Animal blood. I fell in Love with one of them. He was born in 1901 in Chicago, changed to live a life of immortals at the age of 17. He was not like most. He was able to stop from drinking the blood that taste's so sweet, to love her. My blood sings to him. My life means nothing without him, and his... well I wouldn't know. He left.

Ever since then I hang around my friends, the werewolves. Jacob, he is my beast of a friend. Even though Jacob is a couple of years younger, it doesn't mean that he isn't wise. Stories from his ancestors helped me figure out that the Cullen's were immortal, bloodsucking, walking dead. But I didn't really care because at the time they were my family. Jacob being a werewolf has its ups and downs, he can cut himself and in less than 2 minutes you could never even see the mark that would be a plus in his books, downside if a thing is that they are telepathic. Only the pack of werewolves can hear each other's thoughts, Jacob always says 'Try having all your secrets shared with people who shouldn't know'. It wouldn't be pleasant.

My life has crumbled over the years, the Cullen's left, Jacob changed, Charlie grew old, Alice Cullen got a job on the news (I only watch it because she is and always will be my best friend), I got a job at a dun A Forensic scientist, and Death Rowe has been at my door step many a times.

"Bella, Bella" I looked to Angela who was whispering my name "It's your turn to put your flower on her bed"

Taking a shaky breath I stood, wondering if my legs would collapse I walked over to Laurens bed. She lay there with a sweet smile, eyes closed and in a beautiful dress. But not only did I notice that she had a mark right under her closed blue eyes. It was never there before. I wonder, No it's not my Business. Looking out towards the surrounding forest I noticed white shapes. I put the flower down beside her and stood up. Looking towards the forest again I could see each one separately, I knew they were back in town. It didn't really concern me though, there nice to everyone, but if they make havoc in my town. Watch out because a tornado will be coming.

"Bella" Angela called once again and pointed to my bag. Shit.

I ran to my bag and gabbed out the receiver.

"Agent 412" A voice came through.

"Agent 412 speaking"

"Another body found, 42 Greenway Drive..."

No, no this couldn't be happening. Dad.

I ran towards my car, and started it. I knew it was bad to leave a funeral, but in this circumstance I think they will let it pass.

*******

Running through the front door of your own house as a crime scene, the pain and loss, not only for yourself but for the house as well was hard.

"Where's the body" I said in tears.

The young cop looked at me "Upstairs in the girls' bedroom"

I stood still and mumbled "Whoever killed dad, wanted me dead"

"Pardon" the young cop said.

"Nothing" I made my way up my stairs and towards my bedroom slowly. Everything was in place except dad. He never comes in my room.

"Get out" I said, no one moved. "Get out"

I was suddenly left alone.

Moving closer to my dad I saw there was no bullet hole or knife, or any sign of internal drowning. His body looked to dead, like there was no blood. No Blood.

I walked to the other side of Charlie and tilted his head to one side. On the neck were teeth marks, the type of one I have on my hand, the one only a vampire can make.

Oh god, how am I meant to move a body that has no blood in it to be dissected. Shit. I'm in big trouble. I can't let anyone else help me otherwise they will notice.

The only other way is, no I can't do that. Yes I can, they are the only ones to help me. I heard a horn beep. Running towards the front door wasn't easy, police were everywhere, and seriously I didn't even know we had that much police.

"Everyone get out now" I yelled.

"Excuse me you can't tell us what to do unless you own this house, Dr" The sergeant called to me.

"For a matter of a fact this is my house, now do what I say sergeant and get your kid army out of my house" I looked him straight in the eyes.

"Come on, let's go" The sergeant said and in less than three seconds everyone except me and my dead father was out of the house.

Looking out the front and still seeing his Mercedes actually made my day.

"Come in" I said as I made my way upstairs, Dr. Cullen was right behind me.

"Bella, what did you need me..." He sniffed the air, eyes wide. And in that same second he was already leaning beside Charlie with a mobile beside his ear. Hands were where the bite marks where. Carlisle looked up at me, sadness in his eyes. Did I tell you how great of a father Dr. Cullen was, well he is and always will be the best?

"Thanks Alice see you all in a minute" He said. Carlisle stood up and looked at me "I know the vampire who did it, but she's been a vegetarian before even I was, why would she do this now"

"So the vampire is a she?" I asked. Carlisle nodded.

I sighed, why anything in my life can't be normal.

"Carlisle, were... here" Alice said as she stood at the door with wide eyes.

Rubbing my temples, helped a little bit.

"Oh my" I heard Esme say as she walked over to Carlisle.

I felt two hands touch my shoulders. One was Alice's and the other jaspers.

I don't hate jasper for what he did, I loved him like a brother and I still kind of do.

"So how are we going to move it?" A rough voice came through the door, it sounded like they haven't spoke in years.

**_Alrighty thats the chapter.. REVIEW._**


	3. Sorry

Hey,

Sorry Everybody, Im currently on holidays. Burnt, tired and Dusty. A couple of days ago most of east Australia had a giant dust storm. Not to mention bushfires close by to home. I's so sorry for not updating. And when i get back from holidays were moving.. sad. Soo sorry again. When i get everything together.. i will continue writing and then post chapters up. Sorry again that i could not update any sooner.

I will up date ASAP.

Thank you.


	4. OMG NEW MOON TONIGHT AGHH

HI, everyone.

HAHA OMG im sooo excited . NEW MOON COMES OUT TONIGHT AGHHH!! CANT WAIT. OMG.

HAHA IM REALLY EXCITED! AND I MEAN REALLY. AUSTRALIA IS THE FIRST CONTRY TO GET IT, I THIN K?

ANYWAY AGHHHHHH SHIRTLESS TAYLOR LAUTNER.. hhahaha. WHEn bella goes to Edward 'kiss me' my friend dared me to say well yell 'IM PREGNANT' hahahaha anyway updating again after i watch it.. AGHHH


End file.
